


Fragmentos de la poker face

by AmishaJaya



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmishaJaya/pseuds/AmishaJaya
Summary: Aoko siempre había detestado que Kaito sea Kaito KID y deseaba en el fondo de su corazón que nunca más tuviera la necesidad de usar el traje de KID. A veces, tus deseos se cumplen y no de la mejor manera.Ahora, Aoko tendrá que lidiar con el hecho de ver su sueño hecho realidad.Universo alterno.





	Fragmentos de la poker face

—Muchas gracias por su compra. Vuelta pronto —dijo la dependienta con una reverencia.   
  
Mouri Ran salió de la tienda con las compras para hacer la cena y el desayuno. Tiene que apurarse, es tarde y su padre debe estar muy impaciente, Ran, es muy tarde, ¿y mi comida? Sigue caminando mientras piensa en lo que hará mañana, Sonoko le dijo para ir a comprar ropa nueva, Kaito KID tendrá un atraco la próxima semana y obviamente quiere verse bien. Oh, KID- _ sama _ . Ella no entiende por qué Sonoko sigue con esa gran admiración hacia él, no importa que sea un gran mago e irradie una aire de misterio a su alrededor (palabras cortesía del club de fans de KID, al que pertenece porque Sonoko se lo pidió, aunque para ser más exactos, la inscribió sin su permiso), pero tiene a Makoto y se nota que ambos están enamorados, bueno, tal vez solo es curiosidad de ver cómo es en realidad, solo un amor platónico. Ve la hora en su celular, son las ocho, y Shinichi no la ha llamado aún, él dijo que la llamaría en estos días y no lo ha hecho, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su ausencia y no era la única, poco a poco todos se iban olvidando de él, como si estuviera muerto. Pero ella no quiere eso, no está bien, tiene miedo ¿y si le pasó algo malo? No, él está bien, seguramente ese maníaco de los misterios está muy ocupado para llamarla. Pero ella quiere ser egoísta por una vez en su vida y decirle a Shinichi que vuelva y se quede a su lado. ¿Es mucho pedir? No, no debe pensar en eso, si Shinichi no puede volver es porque está muy ocupado ayudando a la gente. No puede hacer eso. Guarda su celular en el bolsillo de su casaca.   
  
Llega hasta el semáforo de peatones, espera a que dé la indicación para que puedan cruzar. Verde. Los autos se detienen. Empieza a cruzar.   
  
—¡No puede ser!   
  
—¡Está loco!   
  
Ran se detiene al escuchar los gritos de las personas, voltea y ve a una motocicleta que viene a gran velocidad. Y ahora venía hacia ella. Y no se detenía.   
  
—¡Cuidado! —le decían para que se apartara. ¿Por qué no puede moverse? La motocicleta va a arrollarla.   
  
El conductor se dio cuenta de eso. La rodeó y ella se cayó, sus compras se esparcieron por la pista, pero el motociclista no mantuvo el equilibrio, perdió el control de la moto, él saltó. La moto dio un par de vueltas antes de explotar e incendiarse. Ella estaba estupefacta, casi muere, otra vez, ¿por qué siempre le pasa esto? Involucrarse en casos de asesinatos, intentos de asesinatos contra ella o sus seres queridos, robos, su vida era un caos. Pero ella no decía nada, siempre tenía que esconder todo bajo una sonrisa. Ella levanta la cabeza y observa el cuerpo del motociclista que estaba tendido sobre la autopista. Nadie hace nada. Si no llaman a una ambulancia, él puede morir. ¿Por qué nadie lo ayuda? ¿Por qué nadie llama a una ambulancia? ¿Por qué son tan indiferentes? No, ella es distinta. Ella no permitiría que una vida se pierda, cada vida es valiosa. Buscó su celular y llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia. Se levantó, aún estaba aturdida por la caída, lentamente se acercó al cuerpo, se agachó para ver si el conductor seguía vivo, aún respira, qué alivio. A su alrededor se había formado un charco de sangre. Eso es muy extraño, es demasiada sangre, abrió la chaqueta y descubrió manchas de sangre en su camisa y no era por el accidente, sino por una bala en el estómago, era mucha, mucha sangre. El movimiento de su pecho era débil, levantó la tapa del casco para que pudiera respirar mejor. No debe permitir que él se muera, debe estar calmada. Sin embargo, el rostro que vio al abrir la tapa impidió que se mantuviera tranquila.   
  
No puede ser…   
  
¿Shinichi?   
  
No, eso no es verdad. Él está en su caso muy importante, él está bien, ¿verdad? Él no está ahora tendido en el suelo tras haber sufrido un accidente y con un extraño disparo en el estómago. Ella quería verlo pero no así. ¡No así! Sus ojos aún están abiertos, él lucha para mantenerse despierto, no quiere que ella lo vea así. A punto de irse, no, Ran, no pienses en eso. Él va a estar bien, se miran a los ojos. Él intenta decir algo, ella le dice que no se esfuerce, resiste, por favor, no puedes hacerme esto. Pero su mirada le responde no hables, no te preocupes, no lo merezco…   
  
—Per… dón…   
  
Y cerró los ojos.   
  
_ ¿Shinichi? _ __   
  
—Señorita, por favor apártese. ¿Señorita?   
  
Ella no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían, la apartaron del cuerpo de Shinichi. Ella ve a los paramédicos poner a Shinichi en una camilla, alguien le hace preguntas, ella no puede responderlas, pues toda su atención está sobre Shinichi, ¿por qué no le dijo que vendría? ¿Por qué estaba herido? ¿Por qué? _ ¿Por qué? _   
  
—Está en estado de shock.   
  
—Entiendo, llévenla al hospital. Yo llamaré a su padre. Que rinda su declaración en el hospital.   
  
—Entendido, inspector.   
  
La guiaron hasta la ambulancia, la hicieron sentarse al lado de la camilla. Shinichi tenía ya un respirador artificial, vio el lento subir y bajar de su pecho, la herida estaba vendada, no era lo mejor, pero servía. Shinichi… estarás bien, lo prometo. Ella daría su sangre si es necesaria, de todos modos son del mismo grupo sanguíneo, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.   
  
Llegaron al hospital, la llevaron a una habitación para revisarla, estaba temblando un poco. Necesitaba calmarse, inhala y exhala, muy bien, otra vez, Mouri- _ san _ , inhale y exhale, ella hizo lo que la enfermera le dijo. El doctor le dijo que no tiene ningún daño físico, solo tiene que esperar a su padre para que la recoja. Ella asiente, revisa su celular, ¿debe llamar a alguien? Su papá ya va a venir, ¿a quien debe llamar? ¿A su mamá? ¿A Sonoko? ¿A los padres de Shinichi? ¿Cómo decirles que su hijo está en el hospital? Sí, es mejor llamarles, es Shinichi, su hijo, ella está segura de que es la mejor decisión. Busca el número de Yukiko-san, estaba marcando, pero no contestaba al número que tenía cuando estaban en los Estados Unidos. Tal vez estaban de vuelta en Japón para recoger algunas cosas, ella marcó el número que utilizaban cuando estaban en Japón, contesta, contesta.   
  
—¿Hola?   
  
—¡Ran!— escuchó que alguien la llamaba, era su padre.   
  
Guarda su teléfono. Mejor los llama después, primero quiere saber cómo está Shinichi. Va con su padre, le cuenta todo lo que vio. Le pide que por favor, esperen que aún no le toman su declaración por el accidente. Esperaron un rato, Takagi- _ keiji  _ vino a escuchar su versión de lo que pasó y a saber cómo estaba, ella le dijo que estaba mejor pero que quiere saber cómo está él, Takagi- __ keiji les dijo que aún estaba en el quirófano, que aún no tienen respuestas concretas, que no se preocupe. ¿Pero cómo no iba a preocuparse si aún no sabe qué pasa con Shinichi? Si él se mu... es mejor no pensar en eso, todo estará bien.

  
Van a la sala de espera, quiere un jugo de la máquina expendedora. Ella ve que su padre no se siente cómodo con esto, lo bueno es que no le dice que se vayan, porque entiende que hasta que sepa del estado de Shinichi no estará tranquila. Se sienta en una de las sillas, la espera es muy angustiante.   
  
—Buenas noches, ¿podrían darme información sobre Kuroba Kaito? —levanta la cabeza, ve al inspector Nakamori preguntándole a una enfermera que estaba en el pasillo—. Estoy aquí porque me informaron que tuvo un accidente de tránsito.   
  
—Sí, venga por aquí un momento, por favor.

¿Otro accidente de tránsito? El inspector siguió a la enfermera. Ella toma su jugo, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado esperando, ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? No le importa, ella no se irá hasta que le digan que Shinichi está bien para que vuelva a casa con ella y le diga qué diablos sucede y esta vez no se conformará con un simple “es un caso muy importante, Ran”. Eso es obvio, ella sabe que lo es, pero ella no permitirá que siga exponiendo su vida así, claro que no, él ya no es su mejor amigo, él es su novio y no permitirá que después de tanta espera, él no le diga la verdad. ¿Acaso ese no es su lema? Siempre hay una única verdad, eso es lo que siempre dice y cuando le dijeran que está fuera de peligro, le hará que le responda todas sus interrogantes, sí, señor. Observa que el inspector regresa, él tiene una expresión de cansancio mientras que habla por telefono.

—Aoko, por favor, entiende… No, no puedo decirte qué pasó… No, tampoco sé a qué hora llegaré… Por favor, ve a dormir…—el inspector suspiró cansado—. Aoko, te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El inspector se despidió y colgó. Ran lo observó, tal vez estaba hablando con su hija, a la que había mencionado en un robo de KID. ¿Tan malo era lo que le pasó a ese Kuroba Kaito para que no le dijera que ahora se encontraba en el hospital y que por eso no llegaría a casa? Era obvio que estaba afectado por lo que le sucedió, ella solo pide que Shinichi y el tal Kuroba Kaito estén bien. Ran mira al otro lado de la sala de espera, ve que su padre está dormido; ve a su lado y ve que Nakamori- _ keibu _ cerró los ojos, está muy cansado. Ella también tiene sueño, es mejor descansar un rato, mientras que Shinichi está en el quirófano, todo estará bien, cuando despierte todo estará bien…

Se despertó por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose.

— _ ¡Tou-san!  _ —abrió los ojos por el grito de una chica. Vio a una adolescente de cabello marrón que estaba al frente del inspector, ella se veía angustiada.

—Aoko… —murmuró el inspector, que acababa de despertar.

—¡ _ Tou-san _ , ¿qué pasó?! Aoko estaba en casa durmiendo y cuando despertó, Aoko vio que teníamos llamadas perdidas y estas eran del hospital. Aoko pensó que eran por ti, pero contestaste cuando llamé y no querías que me involucrara, así que… —el tono de su voz disminuyó al hablar—. Es Kaito, ¿verdad?  _ Tou-san _ , ¿qué le pasó a Kaito?

—Aoko, por favor, necesito que te sientes.

Ran nota que el inspector le dirá a su hija sobre el accidente.

—¡Permiso, por favor!

Las personas que transitan el pasillo se apartan al escuchar el pedido de las enfermeras, el cual hace que todos se queden callados. Ran observa la escena, una camilla es trasladada hacia la sala de operaciones, sobre ella está Shinichi. ¿Las cosas habían empeorado? Y si era así, ¿por qué nadie le decía nada? Ella dice su nombre, pero al pronunciar el “Shin” se ve interrumpida por alguien que grita herida.

—¡Kaito!

_ ¿Kaito? Eso es imposible, quien está en la camilla es Shinichi. Nakamori Aoko _ -san _ está equivocada, pero… ¿por qué llamarían al inspector y a su hija? Nakamori Aoko _ -san _ llamó a Kuroba Kaito _ -san _ por su nombre, eso significa que son muy cercanos... como Shinichi y yo. No puede ser, me equivoqué, soy una tonta. Kuroba Kaito _ -san _ es solo alguien que se parece a Shinichi, así como Okita _ -kun _ y no es la primera vez que confundo a Shinichi con otra persona. Esa vez en Shibuya, un momento, ¿podrá ser… _

—¡¿Papá, qué le pasó?! — Ran ve que Nakamori Aoko se altera, acto seguido toma de la camisa a su padre y le grita alterada mientras lo sacude:—¡Responde! ¡¿Qué pasó con Kaito?! ¡¿Por qué está ahí?!

Al ver el espectáculo que estaba haciendo, una enfermera se acercó a los Nakamori para pedir que Aoko se tranquilice, eso empeoró las cosas. Aoko soltó a su padre e intentó correr hacia la camilla donde estaba Kaito. Un enfermero la agarra de los hombros, impidiendo así que llegara a la camilla y causara más alboroto, él le pide que se calme porque así no solucionará nada, que ella debe estar tranquila para que ellos puedan hacer su trabajo y así su amigo se mejore más rápido; pero Aoko es terca, ella intenta soltarse del enfermero y grita que no se calmará, que Aoko exige una explicación, que todo solo esto era una broma, ¡¿verdad?!, que Kaito es un idiota, que siempre hacer preocupar a Aoko, que… que…

No tuvieron otra opción que sedarla.

La enfermera que sedó a Aoko le dijo al inspector Nakamori que solo siguió el protocolo del hospital y que no tuvieron otra opción, mientras el enfermero llevaba a una dormida Aoko a una habitación. Él asintió y le preguntó a la enfermera qué sucedía con Kaito. Ella le pidió ir a otro lado para poder hablar sobre eso.

Ran los observó irse, ella ya había comprendido que la persona que había tenido el accidente y que ahora estaba luchando por su vida no era Shinichi; sin embargo, no se sentía feliz. Ver el sufrimiento de Nakamori Aoko de ver cómo su amigo( o novio o la relación que tengan tengan esos dos) está al borde de la muerte le genera temor. Ella tiene miedo, miedo de que algún día eso le suceda a ella. Ella sabe bien que Shinichi siempre arriesga su vida por los casos, pero al menos él está bien y eso la calma, siente lástima por Kuroba Kaito, por Nakamori Aoko, por el inspector Nakamori. 

_ Seguramente Kuroba Kaito- _ san _ solo había estado en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado… _

Ella volteó a ver a su padre, quien también se había quedado sorprendido por lo sucedido.

— _ Otou-san _ , creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

Ambos pidieron un taxi y se dirigieron a su departamento, el viaje transcurrió en silencio. Esta noche estaban solo ella y su padre, pues Conan- _ kun _ estaba en la casa del profesor y le dijo que pasaría la noche ahí. Tras quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, va a su habitación, ella se siente cansada por toda la situación, pero tiene que hacer algo primero. Saca su celular de su bolsillo, ve que la llamada hacia la mamá de Shinichi sigue en curso, ¿ella escuchó todo? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Ella dejó esos pensamientos de lado, primero lo primero, ella marcó el número de Shinichi. 

_ Por favor, contesta. _

—Ran.

Es su voz.  _ Su voz _ . Él está bien, él no está en un hospital herido luchando por su vida. Ella sonríe. Que alivio...

—Shinichi… —ella susurra.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada importante. Solo quería... Es que...— empezó a titubear.

Las imágenes de hospital aparecen,  _ ¡Kaito!, el inspector preguntando por el muchacho de la camilla, Aoko, te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?, su hija alterada al ver pasar la camilla,  _ Tou-san _ , ¿qué le pasó a Kaito?, per...dón…, el muchacho tendido sobre la autopista desangrándose, señorita, por favor, cálmese, Shinichi...  _ Las lágrimas empiezan a caer, un sollozo sale de su boca.

—¿Ran?

—Lo siento es que estaba preocupada —se limpió las lágrimas y trató de que su voz mantuviera estable—. No me has llamado.

—¡Perdón! Se me olvidó. El caso...

—Sé que es importante pero solo quiero verificar que estés bien.

—Idiota, no te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Acaso no me escuchas?

—Y me alegro... —ella sonrió—. Solo cuidate, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya... —Shinichi un poco molesto—. ¿Y qué tal todo por allá?

Siguieron conversando de temas triviales, sobre lo que él se había perdido en la escuela, ella le contó algo que le había pasado con Sonoko días atrás, rieron como si nada malo les pasara. Cuando terminó ella abrazó el teléfono, lo bueno es que está bien, recuerda eso, Ran. Sin embargo, no puede permitirse sentirse bien, no cuando alguien está en peligro de muerte. Ella pide que todo esté bien.

—¿Qué sucede, Kudo- _ kun _ ? —preguntó Haibara Ai después de que Edogawa Conan terminara la llamada con Ran.

—No lo sé, creo que solo quería despejarse un poco. Tal vez está un poco estresada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, para ser más específicos en la mansión de los Kudo.

—¿Escuchaste eso? — preguntó Yukiko a su esposo, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—Kuroba… Ese apellido me es familiar. ¿Ese no era el apellido de tu maestro en el arte del disfraz?

—Kuroba Kaito… —Yukiko dijo pensativa—. ¡Yusaku, tenemos que llamar a Chikage- _ san _ ! —exclamó levantándose del sofá.

Yusaku la observó marcar el número de Kuroba Chikage y, posteriormente, hablar con ella. Los ojos de su esposa se pusieron brillantes, sin embargo, ninguna lágrima brotó de ellos.

* * *

Nakamori Aoko abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es el techo blanco de la habitación de un hospital. Se siente un poco desorientada. "¿Qué hago aquí?", se pregunta. Debe encontrar a alguien que le dé respuestas. Se levanta de la cama.

— Oh, ya despertaste— dice una enfermera mientras entra a la habitación.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —ella no se siente del todo bien para utilizar su hábito de hablar en tercera persona.

— Te alteraste mucho, así que tuvimos que darte unos tranquilizantes. Vuélvete a recostar un rato más, por favor —ella obedece las indicaciones de la enfermera—. Le diré a tu papá que venga.

La enfermera se retiró. Luego de un rato, su papá entró a su cuarto. Se veía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Eso hizo que tuviera miedo.

_ En realidad pasó algo malo, otou-san no tiene esa expresión desde el día en el que me dijo que okaa-san había muerto. _

— ¿Otou-san, que pasó? —pregunta mientras se sienta.

Su papá se acerca a ella, Aoko no puede dejar de pensar en la mirada que tiene su padre.

— Aoko, por favor, quiero que me escuches— ella asintió, el inspector tomó aire antes de continuar:—. Kaito-kun tuvo un accidente en su motocicleta y…

¿Y? ¿Había algo más? Las lágrimas nublaban su vista.

—...los doctores me informaron que antes del accidente recibió tres disparos: uno en el brazo, otro en una pierna y uno en el estómago.

Ella sintió como si la golpearan en el estómago.

_ No... Kaito... _

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunta, su voz suena un poco ahogada.

— Ahora está estable pero como el impacto del accidente mezclado con los disparos fue demasiado, ahora está dormido y no sabemos cuando despertará.

— ¿Quieres… quieres decir que está en coma?

Ella no recibe respuesta, la mirada de su padre confirma su pregunta. 

_ ¿Por qué pasa esto? Kaito es una buena persona, él nunca ha lastimado a nadie. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _

Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas pero no solloza, no aún.

— _ Otou-san _ , ¿Aoko puede verlo?— su voz se quiebra pero no puede romperse, no aún.

— Aoko, no...

— Por favor, ¿Aoko puede?

El inspector Nakamori asiente y ambos se dirigen a la habitación de Kaito, la cual estaba en cuidados intensivos. Antes de entrar, le pide a su papá que la deje sola, él le pregunta si está segura de eso, ella responde que sí, que no se preocupe, por favor, estoy bien, de veras mientras hace un intento de sonrisa.

Entra al cuarto, ella lo ve ahí, echado en la cama, con aparatos conectados a su cuerpo. Se percata de que su respiración es imperceptible.

— Kaito...—susurra.

_ No llores, Aoko, no lo hagas. No puedes hacerlo, no lo hagas. Kaito está bien, se despertará pronto, ya verás. Mira, esa persona que está ahí no es Kaito, Kaito no es tan pálido, él no necesita un respirador artificial, ni suero, ni nada de eso. Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?  _

Eso quiere creer, quiere pensar que Kaito está en casa, un poco molesto por lo que le dijo esa tarde. Sin embargo, ella sabe que no es verdad, sabe que el verdadero Kaito está ahí frente a ella y no sabe cuándo despertará.

— Kaito, por favor, despierta. No puedes hacerle a Aoko, hacernos esto. Por favor, idiota, tenemos que prepararnos, sabes que estas son nuestras últimas vacaciones de verano de preparatoria. Esto no es divertido, ¿qué dirán Akako-chan y Hakuba-kun? Kaito, tú le dijiste a Aoko que irían a la universidad  _ juntos _ . Por favor…

Lo único que escucha como respuesta es el pitido de las máquinas a las que Kaito está conectado, ella odia ese sonido, porque significa que ella ha estado a punto de perder a Kaito, significa que su mayor miedo casi sucede.

Se rompe, las lágrimas y los sollozos hacen su aparición. El dolor que siente es inmenso. Sus piernas no pueden sostenerla más, ella cae de rodillas frente a la camilla de Kaito.

_ Por favor... Además... _

— ¿Quién encontrará a Pandora y la destruirá? ¿Quién? ¿No ibas a hacer justicia por tu padre? Kaito, por favor, despierta… Por favor, no me puedes hacer esto

Porque ella lo sabe y siente culpa, mucha culpa. Si ella no hubiera sido tan tonta...

Ella sabe que no debe llorar aquí, pero no le importa. Además, la persona que le diría que no llore y que no sea una idiota no puede hacerlo.

* * *

Koizumi Akako se despertó, sentía un dolor en el pecho. Una sensación de angustia se apoderó de ella, algo que solo pasaba cuando, no, no pienses en eso, eso es imposible. Salió de su cama, tomó su túnica y se la puso. Se dirigió al cuarto donde tiene su bola de cristal.

— Muéstrame a Kuroba Kaito— ordenó.

La bola hizo lo que le pidió, pero lo que vio no le gustó, para nada.

— Oh, no, esto es grave —susurró.

Corrió de vuelta a su habitación. Buscó su celular, ¿dónde está esa cosa cuando la necesita? La encontró, busca un número en específico, sus manos tiemblan, ¿por qué no paran de temblar? ¡Cálmate! ¿Por qué… ¡No! No puedes llorar, no ahora, no cuando...

— ¿Bueno? —escuchó la voz un poco adormilada de Hakuba Saguru—. Akako-san, buen día. Siempre es un placer hablar con usted, pero son las siete de la mañana con cinco minutos y treinta milisegundos de un domingo. ¿Qué pasó?

— La paloma blanca se tiñó de rojo.

Nakamori Aoko entra a su casa seguida de su padre, se quitan los zapatos y cada uno se va a su cuarto. No se dirigen la palabra, ambos están cansados por todo lo sucedido, lo único que quieren es estar solos.

Entra a su habitación, se mira al espejo, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. No puede alejar la imagen de Kaito en su cama del hospital. ¿Quién le dirá a Chikage-san? ¿Cómo le dirá que Kaito está en coma por un accidente? ¿Qué hará ella? Después de todo, es su madre, pero no puede hacer nada. Sigue pensando en todo lo que salió mal, Kaito debió irse con ella a Las Vegas cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no quedarse. Y así, esto no hubiera pasado. Él estaría bien, disfrutando de hacer su magia. Tal vez debió aceptar la oferta de los Hopper cuando recibió la llamada. Aoko debió decirle que se fuera, ¡pero se quedó por Aoko! ¡Aoko le dijo que se quedara, Aoko fue una tonta! Todo por el deber de hacer justicia, por recuperar la vida que tenía antes. Aoko nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de que Kaito se volviera KID, no quería que arriesgara su vida y, peor aún, que la perdiera. Se echó en su cama, colocó sus manos en su rostro y ahogó un sollozo.

_ ¡Desearía que no volvieras a usar ese estúpido traje! _

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras hacia él.

* * *

Y pensar que ese día había comenzado tan bien...

_ Aoko le abrió la puerta a Kaito, le dijo que luego de quitarse los zapatos, se fuera a lavar las manos, porque la comida la estaba lista. Él la obedeció y cuándo regresó, Aoko ya estaba sentada esperándolo para comer. Ambos agradecieron por la comida y empezaron a comer. _

_ —Oye, Kaito —habló Aoko un poco insegura. _

_ —¿Qué pasa, Aoko? _

_ Aoko sonrío un poco avergonzada. _

_ —Aoko ha mejorado su tiempo en su entrenamiento. Aoko cree que está lista para ayudarte en el próximo robo. Cuando te recuperes de tu herida, planearemos el próximo robo, ¿no? _

_ —Es mejor que no hablemos de eso. _

_ Tras la respuesta de Kaito, siguieron comiendo en silencio. Cuando terminaron de comer, Aoko le dijo a Kaito que se sentara en el sofá para ver televisión mientras ella lavaba los platos. Kaito hizo lo que ella le pidió. Aoko le dijo a Kaito que buscara un película que estuvieran transmitiendo para que la vieran juntos cuando ella terminara. Kaito empezó a cambiar los canales, un poco de cocina, no, siguiente, un partido de fútbol, no, ambos preferían el béisbol, un dorama,  _ ¡mira es Megumi- _ chan _ ! _ , escuchó decir a Aoko, era un nuevo dorama donde tenía el protagónico, a ambos les alegró que ahora tenga una carrera consolidada en el medio, ella se lo merecía, oh, comerciales, aburrido. Kaito cambió de canal y se detuvo en las noticias. _

— _ ¡Kaitou KID tendrá un robo la próxima semana!  _ — _ anunció la reportera _ — _ . Esta mañana el inspector Nakamori informó a la prensa que Kaitou KID envió un aviso de robo, donde decía que el sábado robará... _

_ Ninguno de los dos siguió escuchando a la reportera. Kaito volteó a ver un poco nervioso a Aoko, demonios, ¿por qué había cambiado de canal? Él se dio cuenta de que Aoko había dejado de secar el plato que traía en la mano. _

_ —¿En serio va a haber un robo la próxima semana? _

_ Kaito se levantó del sofá para hablar con ella. _

_ —Aoko, yo… —trató de explicarse. _

_ Kaito no hubiera querido que Aoko se enterase de esa manera, ella siempre se preocupa mucho cuando él cometía un atraco, en especial ahora que saben a qué se enfrentan: la organización negra. _

_ —¿Me lo ibas a decir? —preguntó Aoko mirándolo a los ojos. Ella no utilizó su hábito de hablar en tercera persona, ella quería que Kaito la tomara en serio.  _

_ —Aoko… _

_ —¿Me lo ibas a decir? —repitió, su tono de voz era más triste a comparación de la primera vez que lo dijo. _

_ Él no respondió, eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para sacar sus conclusiones: no, él no se lo diría. _

_ —Al menos déjame ayudarte, he estado practicando para ayudarte. ¡Puedo tomar tu lugar esta vez! —pidió. _

_ —Aoko, no. No estás lista para reemplazarme por completo en un robo. _

_ —¿Y tú sí? —replicó—¡Siempre me dejas de lado en esto! Dime, si yo no hubiera descubierto lo de KID ese día, ¿me lo hubieras dicho? —al ver que Kaito no decía nada, agregó:—¡Respóndeme!  _

_ —Aoko, no volvamos a tener esta discusión. _

_ Tras decir eso, Kaito terminó en el suelo. Él observó el plato que había arrojado, si él no se hubiera movido... Diablos, ella ha mejorado su puntería. _

_ —¿Estás loca? ¡Eso pudo lastimarme! _

_ Aoko volvió a arrojar otro plato. Kaito se levantó del suelo bruscamente para esquivarlo, pero al hacerlo, sintió un pequeño dolor en la herida que traía en el estómago, obtenido gracias a una sacerdotisa loca, él se agarró ahí. Al darse cuenta de eso, Aoko trató de calmarse, él se lastimó gracias a ti, para protegerte, recuerda eso, Aoko. _

_ —Pero, Kaito, tu herida aún te duele, ¡no puedes ir a ese robo! _

— _ Es que no lo entiendes, Aoko, yo  _ tengo  _ que cometer este atraco. Cada joya que consigo, es un paso más cerca de Pandora, un paso más cerca de acabar con esto de una vez por todas. _

_ —¡No puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida por una estúpida leyenda!  _ — _ gritó enojada. _

_ —Por esa estúpida leyenda, mi papá está muerto, Aoko. _

_ Aoko no respondió, ella no quiso decir eso. Ella sabe lo importante que es el conseguir a Pandora, en serio, no pensó en sus palabras. Ella vio que la  _ poker face _ de Kaito había hecho aparición. _

— _ Kaito, lo siento, yo... _ — _ trató de disculparse, pero vio que Kaito se dirigió a la puerta. _

— _ Es mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer. _

— _ Kaito, por favor... _ — _ rogó.  _

_ No podían dejar ahí esta conversación. Sí, sabía que hablar de la muerte Toichi- _ san _ era un tema delicado para Kaito, pero no había sido su intención. Ella solo estaba preocupada por  _ él _ , pensar en que su vida estaba en riesgo, la aterraba mucho. _

— _ Nos vemos mañana, Aoko  _ — _ Kaito terminó de ponerse sus zapatos. _

_ ¿Así iban a ser las cosas? ¿Él solo se iría a coordinar cosas sobre el robo y la dejaría de lado otra vez? Seguramente. Las cosas no eran así antes, antes de la reaparición de KID su amistad era muy buena, pero ahora, los robos de KID son prioridad, dejando de lado compromisos, fechas especiales, bien para planear el robo, bien para efectuarlo. Siempre KID arruinaba las cosas, ella estaba muy molesta. _

— _ ¡Desearía que no volvieras a usar ese estúpido traje! _

_ Tras eso escuchó que la puerta se cerró. _

_ Ella fue a recoger los trozos de los platos que había lanzado. ¿Cómo las cosas podían haber terminado así? Suspiró, se dijo a sí misma que no pensara en eso, esta conversación nunca existió. Puso uno a uno los trozos de los platos rotos en su mano, hasta que sintió un dolor en su mano y al examinarla, vio un poco de sangre.  _

_ Se dio cuenta que al tomar un pedazo se había cortado un dedo. _

Aoko observó la pequeña cicatriz que había obtenido tras el corte, eso no era nada comparado a lo que le había pasado a Kaito. Frustrada, dio vueltas en su cama. La próxima semana KID tendría un robo, pero Kaito no podría presentarse. ¿Qué harán ahora? ¿Cancelarán el robo? No, Kaito no habría querido eso, él tenía razón, cada gema que roban es un paso más cerca de Pandora. Pero no es como si… Se sentó sorprendida, se le había ocurrido una idea, no era la mejor idea, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Ella tendría que tomar las riendas del manto de KID a partir de ahora.


End file.
